Lily and James mush
by annuna
Summary: Lily/James..Love/Hate ok I don't like writing F.fics and I was NOT concentrating when I wrote dis...my first real f.fic...my other has my and my friends as characters!


Lily/James fic….yeah I'm bored.

Chapter 1: a fight, feelings and an announcement

 " Jaaaames!"

 The whole common room turned towards the stairs that led to the girls' dorms.

 " You are so going to die!" raved a very wet and infuriated Lily coming down the stairs.

 Lily, having left her shower had returned to her dorm to find her clothes had been magically altered to be quite…revealing. Donning the most covering of her clothes she headed down to the common room, seeking vengeance.

 As she entered all the Griffindor guys stared, except for Remus who was currently snogging Emma Backer, Lily's best friend. Even the marauders responsible stared.

 Lily stormed over to James Potter who was sitting in front of a chessboard with Sirius Black- the ringleaders of the infamous marauders- with death in her emerald eyes.

 " Hey Lily," he said slowly after a moments pause, " new wardrobe?" he was having trouble concentrating on just her face.

 Lily's wand was between his eyes, "The counter curse Potter, or you'll really regret it."

 " Alright, alright." He sighed. " But I reckon it looks good on you." He loved teasing Lily, no one knew why.

 ' It's cause she looks so cute when she's mad." A little annoying voice piped in his head, he told it to shut up.

 " Vestment returnee", Lily's clothes were back.

" Thank you." She replied icily and left for breakfast with Emma who had wandered over.

 Once she was gone Sirius let out an appreciative whistle. "Good one James! That Lily's pretty nice hey?" he whistled again.

 James just continued to stare at the doorway through which Lily had left, "Hello? James?" Sirius began waving his hand in front of his friend's face, " James?"

 " Come on James you sit next to her in transfigurations first anyway, now can we go get breakfast, I'm starving?" Remus added walking over.

 James continued to stare dazedly till his friends dragged him outside and down to the hall.

 Lily entered the hall for breakfast and spotted her other best friend, Sarah Cummings. Grabbing a bowl of porridge and a pear each, she and Emma settled near their blonde haired friend.

 The girls were just finishing breakfast and chatting about the weeks events when the marauders entered the hall. Lily was just bringing Sarah up to date with the clothes fiasco that morning as Sirius plopped himself down beside her.

 " Hey Lils mind if we sit?" he flashed a smile across the group. 

 " Of course not." Sarah replied before Lily could open her mouth. Lily sent her friend a sharp kick beneath the table as the three marauders sat down.

 " Where's Peter?" queried Lily, not that he was all that interesting to talk to but the others didn't seem the same without him.

 " Dunno." Replied Sirius taking a bite out of his toast.

 " He left last night to meet Athina Masers and didn't come back. Probably in her dorm knowing him." Explained Remus.

 The girls grew wide in shock; Athina was not someone they would go out with, they wondered why Pete liked her.

 " Are you serious? Isn't she a slytherin? One of Malfoy's friends." Questioned Lily.

 " Yeah. They were going to meet in the astronomy tower,"-the astronomy tower was almost the castle's designated make out spot- " speaking of which, Lily, my flower, will you join me there tonight?" Sirius finished with a deep growl.

 All except James roared with laughter; he looked a bit uncomfortable.

 " Of course Siri-poo I thought you'd never ask!" Lily replied singing her legs onto his lap, " In fact lets go now."

 " Grrr…" her replied and grabbed her up running out of the hall on a sea of laughter.

 Sirius put her down as soon as they left the hall, with tears of laughter pouring down their cheeks, " Did you see James' face!"

 Lily was on the floor in hysteric giggles when professor McGonagall's voice magically echoed down the hall, " Will all prefects please gather around the headmaster's quarters immediately."

 Lily's hysterics stopped quickly, she had been made prefect over the summer with James, " I'll guess I'll see you." She said heading off down the corridor.

" See ya Lils!" Sirius spun around almost into James.

 " Hey Padfoot, Lily hear the message?" he asked.

 " Yeah, I guess the astronomy tower will have to wait." Sirius replied with mock sadness.

 " Alright, I gotta go Padfoot see you later ok?"

" See ya!" he replied as James dashed around the corner after Lily. 'Man what is up with them?'

 " Hey Lily!" James caught up with her in the next corridor.

 " Hey James!" She smiled as he came up beside her.

' Thank god she doesn't hold grudges,' he thought looking at her, 'I love her hair.'

" Err…James. You're losing it." Lily went on as her friend stared.

"Whaaaa…? Sorry Lil, I keep tuning out today."

 She smiled, " Don't worry I do it all the time, particularly in history." She giggled softly.

 ' But I bet she looks beautiful when she does it' The annoying voice in his head went on, 'gosh she sounds gorgeous when she does that.'

 He smiled as the turned the corner to find the others assembled to go into Dumbledore's office.

 " Professor Dumbledore has something of great importance to discuss with you all so if you'll all follow me. Acid drops." Professor McGonagall said the last to the doorway ahead of them, which the prefects entered, whispering as they went. 

 Lily and James followed silently, apprehensive as to why they were here.

 In the office their eyes were drawn tot the old sorting hat in front of them and the most radiant bird ever. 

 Fawkes, the professor's phoenix, immeadiately flew over and perched on lily's shoulder, chirping merrily; Apart from Dumbledore Lily was his favourite human.

 Professor Dumbledore soon entered the room, greeted by a loud chirp from Fawkes, Dumbledore's expression remained grim. Seeing this the prefect all we silent and attentive, it took a lot to dim the head's mood.

 " I have some troublesome new to deliver to you all," looking them each in the eye, " Lord Voldemort has risen from his last defeat, which as you know took many lives." He looked specifically at Amos Diggery, a hufflepuff, who's parent had been killed in that confrontation. " Lord Voldemort has threatened to attack this school." 

 A collective gasp rang out and they stared at Dumbledore.

" P.p.p.professor are you sure?" stuttered Shelly Brin, a small ravenclaw prefect.

 He sighed, " Yes Shelly very sure."

 " What will we do?" asked the head boy Tom Mand, " Close the school? Go on alert?"

 " we will be cautious." Was Dumbledore's reply, " but what I need you all to do is ask all the students to keep careful look out and possibly organize a dueling club so you may learn to defend yourselves if under attack."

 The group nodded slowly, " Oh and organize a ball or something, cheer people up." Dumbledore nodded and left.

 " Alright." Tom started, seizing control, " each of the houses will hold meetings tonight to ask them to look out and inform them of the dueling club. That should be held Thursdays between class and diner. Ok?"

 The group nodded, " And we'll meet up tomorrow lunch and begin planning for a ball, or whatever, we'd best get to class now." Went on Fiona Smith, head girl.

 They all left and Lily, James and Fawkes were left there. Fawkes trilled softly as he left Lily, who was, to her surprise, holding James' hand- he had grabbed it when the professor had entered- she quickly pulled it away. blushing, and adjusted her bag, " Well we'd better get to transfiguration." 

 James sighed as he picked up his bag and followed her, what was wrong with him! 'Lily was just a friend!'

Chapter 2: a midnight meeting

 Sirus Black was sitting in deep thought, an uncommon practice for him, unless he was plotting a prank, thinking about James and Lily; 'James obviously liked her and he was pretty certain she liked him. They would make a cute couple, but how to get them together?'

 Sitting by the lake he had not expected company- and Sarah hadn't expected anyone to be there.

 At first they just stared at each other, then Sarah, rather timidly, sat down. " Sorry but I wanted some peace, Remus and Sarah are going like mad, James is staring at Lily, who's doing her homework," Sirius laughed at that," And everyone else is running around attacking each other with, well anything they can."

 The sat in silence for a few minutes when Sirius spoke, "Um Sar do you reckon James likes Lily?"

 " Yeah, but you know him better than me, Lily likes James but, we got it out of her in Truth or Dare this evening, Now I need to get them together."

 " My plans exactly!"

 " Really? Got any yet?"

" No."

" Me either."

 " I'm sure we'll be hit with something. We'd best get back or they'll think we've joined Pete and Athina in the astronomy tower!" said Sirius.

 Sarah giggled but didn't seem that worried, 'she was gorgeous when she giggled.' He thought. He caught her eyes and smiled, she smiled back.

 He put his arms around her and kissed her.


End file.
